Remarkable
by touchinghearts
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto. So much that he has his own personal self to bicker with. But who is this person Naruto's buying a present for? Neji? Gaara? Sakura? Hopefully, him?


**Disclaimer :** If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would've had a brain and not joined Orochimaru, he and Naruto would get together and have hot 'togetherness' with thousands of fans witnessing the historical event. Do you see any of that? No? Hence, I do not own it.

Enjoy.

"_Italics"_ – Inner Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Said Uchiha looked up to stare at his blond, short but hot teammate, Naruto. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about the sapphire-eyed boy in_that_ way.

"What do you want, dobe?" he replied carelessly whilst trying to keep his eyes from wandering over the other's body.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" was the automatic, heated reply. "Treat me to ramen? I want to save my money up for something else."

"And what would that be, dobe?" asked Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

"Teme! Just something. Could you?" The blond made googly-eyes at the other. His raven-haired teammate sighed. He could not deny his crush anything.

Except perhaps to date a guy that was not him. Hell like he would let the blond date someone else other than him.

But we're getting off topic here...

"Fine, whatever," he replied and began walking in the general direction of the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Yay! Sasuke's nice today!" cheered Naruto giving Sasuke a quick hug.

Trying to recover from the euphoria of having his love touch him almost intimately, Sasuke mumbled "Moron" under his breath to which the demon-holder stuck his tounge out at him.

Honestly, when had he been so vulnerable to Naruto?

They walked side by side enjoying each other's company silently. Once they finally reached Naruto's favourite place to eat, the demon vessel bounced into his usual seat and immediately ordered a miso ramen.

Sasuke sat down and ordered what Naruto did as well. By the time his arrived Naruto was already done with one bowl.

"You eat too fast, dobe. You're gonna choke on your own food," the Uchiha said boredly.

"You sound you're actually worried, teme," teased the blond, unheeding of the warning.

"Hn. If you died, our next mission would be delayed," replied Sasuke. He sounded like he didn't care at all but inside he was so concerned he almost peed his pants.

"_If Naru-chan died I'd have no one to obsess over. Nooooo!"_ his inner self screamed in horror.

Sasuke tried hard not to twitch as he beat up the idiotic crazy inner Sasuke. This was one of the recent developments once he realized his exact feelings for Naruto. It was usually tolerable but innately annoying. Or maybe that was just him?

"Ne, Sasuke? Aren't you gonna eat?" he heard Naruto ask. "You've been staring at that thing for over five minutes now."

He looked up to see the ninja had finished eating three bowls of ramen and was watching him intently.

"You're not going to eat anymore?" he questioned. Sasuke shook his head.

"I hate ramen," he said idly, knowing exactly the reaction he would receive from such a remark.

"Eh!? How could you say that?!" exclaimed the small blond. "Ramen is a gift from god!"

"It's food for the pigs," retorted his teammate.

"Are you calling me a pig?!" said Naruto, his eyes narrowing.

"Why I believe I am," said Sasuke smugly.

"_Though in reality you are far from that,"_ said his inner self dreamily. _"You are just _fine_!"_ Outer Sasuke beat the little bugger again.

"Why you...you teme!" yelled Naruto angrily.

"Calm down," chuckled the raven, amused by the other's righteous anger. "I was kidding."

Now the idiot looked shocked. "Uchiha Sasuke, the great ice prince of Konoha with the biggest stick of all time stuck up his ass, just made a joke?" he inquired incredulously. The other couldn't help but flush.

'I do not have a stick up my ass,' he thought, pouting mentally.

"_But you'll have something of mine up yours soon,"_ his inner self thought with a hopeful smile. A gigantic hammer fell upon him.

'If you keep saying these things I will ravage him right here,' said Sasuke, a vein twitching.

"_Is that a bad thing?"_ his counterpart asked, having been fast enough to avoid an early imaginary death.

'Of course it is! If we do that, the dobe will panic and run away. Which means he might never talk to us again!' The inner gasped in absolute horror.

"_Never talk to us again? Th-that can't happen! I'd die!"_ he said, pointing a finger at his outer self.

'Which would be rather nice! If he did stop talking to us, it's all your fault.'

"_My fault? It won't be my fault! It'd be yours! You're the one who's gonna ravage him!"_ protested Inner Sasuke.

'Yeah but imagine what'll he say if he found out that you're thinking ungainly things about him? Kaboom goes our chances at ever getting him,' said the raven.

"_Humph. So I have a slightly perverted mind. You have one too."_

'I do not.'

"_You do too."_

'Prove it.'

He felt his counterpart stare at him like he was an idiot.

"_I am your mind, genius,"_ said inner Sasuke dryly.

'Oh yeah.'

"_Hn. I think he's talking to you now."_

'Huh?'

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked and looked at his crush who had finally finished eating. "What?" he asked.

"Are we going or not?" the blond said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Sasuke quickly paid for the food and they both left. Naruto then dragged him over to a store that Sasuke hated with all his soul.

It was called the 'Romance Scavengers' and it was the place where all of Sasuke's fangirls bought their presents for him. He absolutely despised the shop and therefore refused to go in. Naruto didn't seem to mind though.

Sasuke watched as the blond went it and browsed through shelves. 'What does he want to buy?' he thought curiously.

"_And for who?"_ his inner self added.

'If it's for a lover, I'll kill him...or her.'

"_Meh. I don't think Naruto would've gotten a lover without us knowing,"_ said Inner, waving his hand dismissively. "Maybe he's buying for Hyugga or Gaara. Or even Sakura though I doubt that."

'Then, they'll probably gonna get a big whooping for getting Naru-chan to like them enough to get them a present.'

"_Hmm, true. Now be quiet."_

The two in one stood patiently, until the little blond finally came out holding a small wrapped box.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto glanced at him, smiling softly and shook his head indicating he didn't want to tell just yet.

"Come on, Sasuke. I want to talk to you," he said pulling on the older boy's hand and dragged him off to the training grounds.

'There's Neji,' thought Sasuke as he spotted the Hyugga training with his boyfriend, Lee.

"_But Naruto's just waving at him. He's not stopping to give him that present."_

'Then, it's probably Gaara,' Inner Sasuke said.

'But Gaara is in Suna. A long way off might I add,' argued Outer Sasuke. 'So now we don't know who Naruto wants to give that present to.'

'We'll just have to find out,' said the manifesting determinedly before sinking back into his own fantasy.

Sasuke shivered. Having an inner self was so creepy sometimes. But damn useful when he wanted perverted ideas.

...Not that he'd ever wanted any of course!

...Ahem, let's get back to the present shall we?

Sasuke finally noticed that Naruto had pulled him into a clearing that was hidden from anyone watching from the training grounds.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" he said, feeling just the slightest bit annoyed. "Why are we here?"

The blond boy looked overly uncomfortable. "I...er...I wanted to talk to you," he said finally after a little fidgeting. "In private."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening," he said, keeping his eyes directly onto those deep blue sapphires.

Now, Naruto looked even more uncomfortable. "Well...umm...I wanted to give you this," he said, avoiding those piercing onyx orbs. He held out the wrapped box he had bought at the shop earlier.

Sasuke stared at it in surprise. "For me?" he said, confused.

Naruto nodded affirmative. Hesitantly, the raven took it.

'So it is for me,' he thought.

"_Coincidence?"_ said Inner Sasuke.

'Let's just see what's in it.'

Slowly, Sasuke unwrapped the package to reveal a plain white box. He opened it and gapes. Inside, was a single rose quartz the colour of midnight. Beside the small, glass-made flower was a note.

"_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**You're probably wondering why the hell I would buy something like this for you and for no occasion at all. Well, I'll tell you personally. But just know; I saved up just to buy you this. It's something special. It means eternal happiness. Keep it, will you?**_

_**Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."**_

Sasuke looked up at his best friend, mouth wide open, and incredulity in his eyes. Naruto was staring at the ground and murmured something that the Uchiha could barely hear.

"What?" he said. Naruto took a deep breath and looked up to stare at him in the eye.

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke-kun," he said softly, a pink blush staining his whisker-marked cheeks.

Sasuke's heart swelled when he heard those delightful words that had come out of his secret love's mouth. He smiled, a real smile, which immediately dazzled the blond in front of him.

He stepped towards Naruto and drew the surprised boy in an embrace. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he whispered before claiming the rosy lips.

Needless to say, he was greeted warmly and eagerly by his partner.

An hour later, two dizzy, deliriously happy boys emerged from the clearing with their hair tousled and clothes rumpled. Lee and Neji glanced at them for a moment.

"Guess Naruto's present did the trick," said the Hyugga quietly.

"Yosh!" his teammate yelled out in his customary loud voice. "It is because of the fiery love that burns within Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san allowing them to show their full appreciation—" Lee was silenced by his boyfriend.

"Shut up!" hissed the silver-eyed boy. "They might hear you!"

Sasuke and Naruto were too engrossed with each other to notice anything actually. Boy, what would Sakura say tomorrow when she came unto the bridge to find her teammates making out with half their clothing off. It was going to be hilarious.

* * *

A whole remade version! I can't believe how terrible my previous one was. I can't guarantee that this is any better but at least the grammar mistakes are fixed and there is more variation.

Hope you enjoy it! Ja!


End file.
